


hmm

by roguerequiem



Category: pooptrash fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguerequiem/pseuds/roguerequiem





	1. Chapter 1

”Brother!” Thor managed one loud knock on Loki’s door before he pushed his way into the room, tracking mud on the pristine floor. Loki was forever berating him for his lack of respect when it came to his privacy, but Thor continued to invite himself to his brother’s room and had yet to find the doors locked to him. “We are home, Loki!” Thor almost reached out to pull Loki from his desk and embrace him, but he stopped himself when he saw his brother’s lips tighten into a sneer of disgust. Thor looked down at himself. He was indeed filthy. Weeks of trekking through the feral lands of Nset would to that to a warrior. It occurred to him now that he might have been wiser to wash up before seeing his brother, but his gladness to be home had overcome this sensible thought until that moment.  

     ”I’ve brought you something,” Thor said, reaching up suddenly and forcing a hand down his breastplate. “I’ve no idea what they might be, but you are always collecting such herbs.” Thor pulled out a handful of colorful, crumpled weeds. They looked wilted and pathetic. Loki raised one eyebrow at the mess Thor held out to him. “I um…. had but a moment to grab them from the cliff crevasse before the beast was upon me. My apologies.” Thor shifted uncomfortably in his armor. Fragments of the plant were still stuck to his skin. Loki took the tangled compound from him cautiously with the tips of his fingers. Thor was pleased to see that Loki did not recognize the herb. Identifying it would surely amuse him for some time.  ”I will see you at the feast tonight, yes?”     

Loki was still looking at the peculiar plant handed to him, carefully examining it as Thor asked him about the feast. “Perhaps for a small amount of time, Thor.” he said, looking up at Thor, “Though I must say two things at this time, I will laugh if you break out into an odd rash from stuffing these herbs into your armor, and two, get out before you mess my room any further with your filth.” Loki said, chuckling softly at first before scowling at the thought of  _more_  mud on his floor. 

Loki put the herbs on his desk, and stood to usher Thor from his room, and close the door behind him, turning to face the mess on his floor. Loki sighed heavily and rubbed his face, “Thunderous Oaf.” he muttered, before moving into his bathroom, and getting the things to clean his floor. After cleaning his floor, satisfied to get all the dirt and mud smeared into his carpet, he moved back to his desk to continue examining the plants Thor had brought back for him. While as much as Thor irritated him, it truly was sweet that Thor thought of him while one his hunts, or whatever it was Thor was always doing. Loki couldn’t help the faint smile that crossed his lips at that thought. He supposed the very least he could do was show up at the feast for at least an hour to thank his brother for bringing him home a gift, despite how crumpled and dirtied it was, it was a sweet gesture, none the less. 

Loki sat down at his desk once more, pulling out a few items to start taking apart the plant, at least for a little while, before he had to go to the feast. 

Content with Loki’s vague reply, which had escalated to a solid promise in Thor’s mind, the Prince marched cheerfully down the gleaming corridor to his chambers. The servants had piled his trophies neatly just inside the doors. Thor would enjoy sorting through them in the next few days, but for now he just wanted to get clean. Dirt and grime never bothered him in the wilderness, and it wasn’t until he was in Loki’s presence that Thor ever checked himself. His brother had the grooming habits of a fussy woman. Stripping off layers of armor and cloth, Thor dropped the pieces carelessly around the bathroom while the in-ground tub filled. He scratched absently at his chest as he waded slowly into the steaming water. He scrubbed his chest and arms quickly but thoroughly, enjoying this part of bathing the least. As much as he tried, Thor could not stop his hands from lingering longer than they should between his legs. It had been a long two weeks with no privacy. Reluctantly, he pulled his hands away and climbed out of the quickly cooling water. It was a relief to dress without armor, and much easier to get at the persistent itch on his chest.               

                The dinner celebration was in full swing when Thor arrived. He slowly worked through the crowd to his place at the head table, slapping the shoulders of friends and fellow warriors as he went. Loki had not yet arrived, but Thor was patient. The evening was young, and there would be hours of story-telling as the returning warriors recounted every glorious moment of battle. The tales would become increasingly absurd as the ale took effect. Thor sat back comfortably with a large horn of drink and listened to the shouted conversations, glancing at the doors expectantly when he thought no one was watching. Of all the women and friends seeking his attention, Loki was the one Thor wanted to see most.    

   Loki spent most of his time studying the herb Thor had brought him. Discovering that it wasn’t poisonous, per say, he decided it was about time to get ready and head to the feast. Reluctantly, he got up and bathed quickly, dressing in simple clothing, his tunic green, of course, before he combed through his hair and left the bathroom, using magic to dry his hair. Unlike usual though, he just kept it straight, so bits of it hung in his face, rather than slicked back. Perhaps he was getting lazy, or it was getting too long. 

Loki made his way through the golden halls to the grand dining hall. Pushing the large doors open, he ignored the looks some people gave him, not all of them kind looks, as he made his way through the people to make himself a plate. Loki got some fruits and bread, before heading off to a corner, leaning against the wall, eating his food, and glancing across the hall. Loki’s eyes met Thor’s and mentally, he groaned as Thor rose from his seat, drinking horn in hand. Hopefully he was at least semi sober.. Loki watched as Thor moved across the hall towards where Loki was, off to the side of everyone else. Loki offered a slight smile as Thor grew closer. “Having fun, Thor?” Loki asked, his voice quiet, though he had to shout a little to be heard over the roar of people laughing and telling stories. 

  ”The men have been practicing their tales the entire journey home. I’ve heard them all.” Thor’s words slurred a little and he held the neck of Loki’s chair to keep himself from wavering. Loki had taken his time in joining the dinner. Thor found himself deeper into his cups as his impatience grew. Despite his unsteady tongue, Thor was still sound of mind. Tonight, he was determined not to embarrass himself .

     The eve before his departure, Thor had taken the drinking games much too far and ended up smothering his brother with kisses, entrapping Loki against the wall just outside his room. Loki had been helping his sloshed kin to bed, rather bitterly, Thor remembered thinking. Unsure why his brother was so grumpy, Thor began spewing over the top compliments. His intention was to make his brother smile, but Loki just grimaced and turned his head.

                “Your breath smells like a vodka distillery,” He’d complained. Well, Thor could not resist such an opening. He’d grabbed Loki by the neck and clamped his mouth down over his nose, puffing his alcohol laden breath down Loki’s nasal passage. Loki had cursed loudly and started fighting him immediately. Thor hadn’t pulled this stunt since they were kids. Their sparring put Thor off balance, so he pushed Loki backward until he was pinned to the wall. He was big enough to overpower Loki this way without need of technique. He had amused himself blowing his breath down Loki’s nose, laughing as Loki’s battle skills were reduced to childish squirming.

                “By the nine,” Loki had moaned, “I can taste it! I can actually taste that horrible drink, just from your breath!”  The mention of taste brought another idea to Thor’s mind, and he landed a slobbery kiss on Loki’s lips. It had seemed funny at the time. A startled gasp from down the hall drew his attention away. One of the maids was staring at them, slack jawed and wide eyed. There was a tense moment, then Loki saved them from further embarrassment. The raven haired God had resumed their sparring, returning the atmosphere to brotherly play. He managed to wrestle Thor down quite well, and by the time Thor surrendered the maid seemed to be second guessing what she had seen.

                That had been more than two weeks ago. Thor wondered if Loki remembered it as he did, since his brother had not been nearly so intoxicated. Thor spent the nights after that replaying the scene in his mind, trying to analyze it through the dense fog of drunkenness that had encased him at the time. He looked at Loki now and forced a smile. Loki was always taking his time. He was late to the dinner because something had amused him, surely, not because he was angry.    

Loki rolled his eyes, watching Thor become lost within his own drunken thoughts. Loki snapped his fingers in front of Thor’s face, his expression irritated. “Thor. Break from your drunken stupor. I came to talk, not watch as you stand there with a foolish look on your face you great oaf.” Loki said, scowling. Loki had finished his plate, trying to keep his composure. He honestly didn’t want to come, but he had told Thor he would.

Despite his own inner battle, still a bit miffed about Thor’s drunken episode before he left, Loki had dragged himself to the feast, the very least Thor could do was be a decent host and have a normal conversation with him, without drifting off, as he was now. Loki tapped his fingers impatiently on his plate, waiting for Thor to snap out of his haze, and when he did not, Loki growled, and shoved his chair back. As Thor was using it for balance, the action sent Thor sprawling onto the floor. Loki huffed, and bent over to pull Thor up, making him sit in the chair Loki was previously using.

“Sober up, oaf. I am sick of watching you like a lost child.” Loki snapped, before turning on his heel to put his plate away and leave the hall. Loki was still furious about Thor’s antics before he left, and it put him on edge. The encounter had left many thoughts that he couldn’t seem to understand. They were foolish and had left him more confused than he’d ever felt before.  

Frustrated that Thor would be so drunk already, he made quick work of leaving the dining hall, before moving down the hall. Loki found his way back to his room, pushing open the door and closing it behind him. Loki moved across the room towards his bookshelf, pulling a book from it before going to sit in the windowsill. Loki pushed open the window, so that fresh air would blow in, calming him down so he could read. Loki looked out over the darkening sky admiringly for some time, before opening his book and submerging himself into it, lost to the rest of the world and any thoughts of his drunken brother.   

 _So much for avoiding embarrassment_  , Thor thought groggily. The woman next to him was staring. “I made my brother angry,” he explained. Lifting her drink to her lips, the woman slowly averted her eyes. “I’m not that drunk,” he continued to no one in particular. “I was… leaning on the chair…and it moved…” No one was listening. The Prince falling over himself in drunken fits was hardly unusual. Thor scratched under his shirt, wincing as his fingers raked over the skin. The area was quickly becoming raw. He was sorely disappointed that on his first evening back things had gone sour with Loki. On nights like this, Thor usually did one of two things: drink himself sick, or find a pretty girl and haul her to his room. Perhaps tonight he would do both. He began to, grabbing another drink and scanning the room for a potential bedmate. Many of the women had already paired off with one of the warriors. In the end, Thor finished his drink and left the dining hall alone. He scratched and rubbed at his chest the whole way to his chambers, pausing outside of Loki’s door for just a moment. His light was on, shining dimly though the seams. Thor decided not to see how far this string of rotten encounters would go, and left his brother be.

     Alone in his room, Thor pulled off his shirt and dropped it to the floor in his usual fashion of organization. Something in the pile of trophies was starting to smell funny. He would have to sort through it all tomorrow. On his way to bed, Thor saw something out of the corner of his eye, and turned to see his reflection in a wall mounted mirror. The splotch on his chest had turned a nasty red. Walking closer, Thor examined the rash with furrowed eyebrows. It itched like hell. Thor wasn’t sure if the redness was from the rash or from all the scratching he had done. He gave the area a hard smack and blew out the lights before falling into bed.

     The alcohol in his blood lulled Thor to sleep quickly. He awoke some hours later, face down in his pillows and breathing awkwardly from one unblocked nostril. He lay still for several moments, wondering what had woken him. The drink was still working through his system, and his head was fuzzy with sleep. A rush of heat across his breast drew his attention to the problem. Pushing himself from the bed, Thor lit one small candle and carried it with him to the mirror. The left half of his chest was blazing red, and small welts were beginning to show themselves. “Hell,” he muttered angrily. Thor did not take kindly to being woken from sleep. The palace was quiet when Thor slipped into the hallway. Other than the guards, everyone would be asleep. Thor hated to wake the healers, but the burning sensation was driving him mad. Thor stopped outside of Loki’s room.  _This rash may be a blessing in disguise,_ he thought. Thor knocked softly, not expecting an answer. He listened for a moment before pushing the door open and shutting it softly behind him. The light from the candle was enough to illuminate Loki’s form in the luxurious bed, one arm hanging languidly from the sheets. Thor crossed the room and set the candle onto the bedside table. “Loki, brother,” he said hoarsely, clearing the sleep from his voice. He reached out and shook Loki’s shoulder. The green eyes slowly opened, then Loki fixed Thor with a look of pure exasperation. “I have need of your skills,” Thor said to him, thrusting his chest out and pointing at the crimson skin to prove his point.    

Loki groaned softly before slowly sitting up, rubbing his face tiredly. “I assumed you would get a rash from that plant..” he breathed, glancing over at Thor once more. Loki slowly slipped from the bed, and lit the candles in the room, before gesturing for Thor to go sit in the chair by his desk. “Sit there.” he said, before moving to pick up the plant that had caused the rash, placing it into a bowl and using magic to extract the oil from it, using it to then create an antibiotic cream of sorts before returning to Thor. Loki yawned softly, “It’s nothing serious, this will clear it up within a day..” Loki said softly, dipping his fingers into the cream before gently reaching out to Thor’s chest, pausing, “This may burn, sorry.” he said, before pressing his fingers into the blistered flesh. Loki covered the burn in the cream as gently as he could, before pulling away and going into his bathroom to wash his hands, and calm the blush that was rising on his cheeks.

Loki emerged from his bathroom and took in Thor’s state. “Feeling a little better, now that you’ve woken me, instead of finding the healers.” Loki said, moving to sit tiredly into a chair across from Thor, by the window. Loki glanced out the window. “You should stay up for a while, so that I can make sure that the cream does it’s job, wouldn’t want you to go to bed, and have the blisters worsen, while you scratch it in your slumber.” Loki said. As much as his brother irritated him to no end since his departure, he did care for his well being. He knew the rash was in no way deadly, but certainly could get infected if Thor continued to scratch at it. “Next time, I suggest putting it in your pouch, rather than down your chest plate, you great oaf.” he said, the term ‘oaf coming off as more of an endearment than an insult.  

“You’re right, of course. I would have secured it properly, but I was about to be speared up the rear by a horned beast.” He chuckled sleepily. “Easier to cure a rash than a torn arse.” Thor thought he saw Loki flush a little in the candle light. Realizing the images his words could have inspired, he turned red too _. I have become an unstoppable force of gracelessness._  He decided to leave before Loki kicked him out. “You needn’t stay awake, brother, I will not scratch,” Thor said, rising. “Already it feels soothed.” Reaching out, he tousled Loki’s hair, then swept it backwards. “You should not hide your face behind all this hair.” He gave the back of Loki’s neck a gentle squeeze and turned to leave.          

Loki blushed softly again as Thor brushed aside his hair, before suddenly reaching out and catching Thor’s wrist as he turned, “No, please. I am fine to stay up. You may stay, so I can keep an eye on it, just in case.” he breathed, overcome by the sudden need to keep an eye on Thor. 

Loki ushered Thor to sit back down, “Sorry- I just do not want to risk it getting worse while you sleep.. Just stay. For a little longer, so I know it is getting better, before you sleep.” Loki said softly, his hands fidgeting together. “Perhaps, you could cut my hair, while we are up.. It needs to be trimmed, and I’ve only ever trusted you to be able to do it the way I like it..” Loki admitted, a small smile forming on his lips as he met Thor’s eyes. 

Thor laughed. “Only because I am one of the few who forgives you your tricks. You have embarrassed everyone in this palace at some point, oh the revenge they would reap if they could take scissors to your hair…” He imagined Loki with terrible haircuts and winced. “A wise precaution.” Thor agreed. He had cut Loki’s hair several times before, starting when they were children. When Thor was given his first horse, Odin insisted Thor learn to care for it completely. Lessons included equine diet, exercise, forging and fitting the iron horseshoes, and grooming, particularly trimming the horse’s mane and tail. Encouraged by his father’s praise, Thor immediately applied his new skills to his brother’s head, hacking away at the delicate hair. Frigga had screamed to high heavens when she saw the result. Loki seemed to think her reaction hilarious, and would occasionally request Thor’s handiwork when he wanted to shock his mother. Over the years, much to Frigga and the horse’s relief, Thor’s cuts became quite neat.

“Sit,” Thor ordered once Loki handed him the scissors. Loki dropped to the floor in front of Thor’s chair, leaning back between his knees. He made normal conversation with his brother while Thor brushed through his hair gently, his fingers trailing through the raven strands. He brushed much longer than he needed to, his large palms smoothing the hair back and softly caressing the tips of Loki’s ears. Thor wondered why his hair never felt so soft. His blond locks felt as coarse as hay compared to Loki’s.        

Loki hummed softly as Thor brushed through his hair, knowing Thor enjoyed to touch it, though he was never sure why. Loki stayed still as Thor began trimming away his hair, pleased to have Thor so close. He figured now was a better time than any to bring up the topic of Thor’s departure. Think for a moment, Loki set his hands in his lap, picking at his nails slightly.   
“Thor, do you remember the night before you left?” Loki began softly, “You were drunk as ever.” he muttered, “Do you remember what you had done?” Loki added, his voice soft, unsure. Loki suddenly felt like bringing it up was a horrid idea, as Thor paused behind him, and instantly, Loki shut his eyes, “Nevermind.” he breathed. 

Thor weighed his options quickly. He really did not want this to turn into a serious issue, or worse, another fight. His heart ached at the realization that he had indeed gone too far that night and upset his brother. Loki would not have brought it up otherwise. Thor snapped himself out of his musing and laughed it off, planting a quick kiss to the top of Loki’s head. “I remember some. I was too rough with you, wasn’t I?” Thor kicked himself mentally for skirting around what he KNEW was the true elephant in the room. Loki deserved an explanation. He began to panic, unsure if he should pretend to have forgotten that part of the evening or try to justify himself somehow.

Loki sighed softly, “I appreciate your attempt at humor, Thor. But you you know what it is I am referring to..” Loki said, looking down at his hands. “Why did you do it?” Loki asked suddenly, turning to meet Thor’s eyes. 

Loki couldn’t help but ask. The question had been on his mind since Thor had left, and it was clawing at him to know why.  _Why_ Thor had kissed him. If Loki was to be honest with himself, it hadn’t bothered him, but he  _had_  to know why. 

Thor felt like slamming his head into the wall. Loki’s gaze would not let him go. “I was drunk. It seemed amusing at the time. I apologize for taking it too far.” He waited for a response, but Loki sat quietly. Thor set the scissors down, finally breaking the unnerving eye contact, and wrapped his hands around Loki’s neck, massaging softly. “Also, you squirm and moan like a woman. I got confused,” he said with a knowing smile, giving Loki a playful pat on the cheek. “Are you upset with me?” 

Loki’s face flushed deeply at the remark of him moaning and squirming like a woman, turning his face away to hide it. “No, I am not upset with you, Thor. Just- confused.” Loki admitted, slowly moving to stand up. “Are you done cutting my hair?” he asked, moving to pick up the bowl that still had the antibiotic cream in it, dipping his fingers in it once more. 

Loki turned to Thor once more, not meeting his eyes, “I should put more of this on before you go to sleep, just to assure that it heals properly.” Loki murmured, moving closer. Loki returned to carefully putting on the cream, concentrating on covering the blisters completely, and not on how close they were, and how he could feel Thor’s heart beating beneath his fingertips. After getting enough on, Loki pulled away, straightening himself. “Does it still hurt?” Loki asked softly, motioning to Thor’s chest, while using a rag to wipe the cream from his hand. 

Loki had gone red again. It wasn’t a red of rage or frustration, but another blush Thor knew well. He’d seen the same expression bloom on the faces of maidens as he charmed them into his arms. Loki was behaving like a timid doe. Thor felt some control returning when he could not get Loki to meet his gaze. His brother worked lightly on Thor’s blistering chest, fingers tracing small circles onto the skin.

“Does it still hurt?” Loki asked softly, motioning to Thor’s chest, while using a rag to wipe the cream from his hand. Thor shook his head.

“No.” The burn from the rash had faded, but another flame was lighting in his chest now. Thor found himself calculating the situation, Loki’s signals and the remaining hours till daylight. He wondered if he was still drunk, and possibly imagining the semi-erotic atmosphere. The entire scenario was mad, an impossible and immoral idea. He was actually considering relations with Loki. His Loki. Loki was backing away with a strange look on his face, and Thor realized he was glaring intently.

Loki turned his face away again, feeling uneasy under Thor’s glare, still wiping at his hand, through he’d already gotten the cream off, it was just to hide how his hands trembled. “That is good, you will be alright then.” Loki breathed, before turning away from Thor completely, setting the bowl down on the table, and taking a slow, deep breath. 

Loki’s hands seemed unable to stop their trembling, and his mind couldn’t keep from racing. He shouldn’t be thinking these things. They were wrong, and immoral; yet that only seemed to fuel the fire swelling in his chest, that Loki so desperately was trying to douse and put out. Loki glanced over his shoulder at Thor briefly, before concentrating on cleaning out the bowl. “Will you- be alright to sleep now?” Loki asked quietly, his ever quick, ever steady, silver tongue betraying him; his voice trembling slightly. 

“I’m not tired anymore.” Thor’s voice was low and husky. He never made much effort to suppress his desires. He’d never had reason to. If his charming demeanor was not enough to entrance his mates, his station as Prince afforded him what he wanted. In many ways, Loki had been his since they were children. Thor asserted his claim by teasing, sparring, and demanding Loki’s attention whenever he felt like it. That had been enough, until now. Now, Thor wanted to own him in other ways. Seducing Loki would not be the same as regular maidens. After all, Loki too was Prince. They were equals. Thor would have to rely completely on his charisma. There was something in the atmosphere, he was sure of it. His eyes were trained to pick up on body language. It was necessary in political negotiations, and in judging prey before striking. Unwilling to ruin their relationship, Thor decided to test the situation before acting. If he was wrong about this, it would be difficult to mend.

“Let me help you put things away,” he said, crossing the distance to Loki in a heartbeat. He reached both arms around him, grasping the bowl Loki was cleaning. Thor moved slowly, lowering his face next to Loki’s and pressing his hips ever so lightly against his rear while he pulled the bowl gently from his grasp.   

Loki’s breath caught instantly as Thor neared him and more so when Thor’s hips pressed against him from behind, his body going stiff as Thor reached around him and took the bowl from his hands, just at Loki’s shaking hands almost dropped it. Loki bit down on his lip hard to keep from making any form of sound as Thor slowly pulled away, and Loki released the breath he’d been holding. “T-Thank you, Thor.” Loki managed, his voice quiet as he tried his best to still his thundering heart and racing mind.

Surely Thor’s movements weren’t on purpose.  _He’s probably still intoxicated._  Loki assured himself, as he slowly moved away from where Thor was, to push open his window, “It’s- warm in here.” Loki insisted, feeling the sudden need to explain to Thor why he was opening his window. Loki grumbled something about it being too hot, and his heat moving too fast under his breath, before yanking his nightshirt over his head, and tossing it into his clothes bin, knowing Thor was watching and deciding to test for himself whether or not Thor was trying to come onto him or not. Loki stretched his arms above his head slowly, seemingly looking out the window, when in fact he was watching Thor from his peripheral vision to watch his reaction. 

That was all the coaxing Thor needed. He turned and marched suddenly towards the door, just catching the look of surprise on Loki’s face before his back was turned. His wide strides brought him to the opposite side of the chamber in seconds. Thor pushed the heavy lock into place with one quick swipe and retraced his steps back to the desk. Loki was a vision to behold. Silhouetted in the moonlight, his form was framed perfectly by the open window. His arms were raised just over his head, and his lips were still parted in confusion. The wide, doe-like eyes and raised furrowed eyebrows completed the expression of passiveness. He looked exactly like a young maiden cornered by Thor’s powerful body for the first time.

Even though Thor was sure Loki was inviting him, his heart clenched with anxiety just before he reached him. Tenderly, he wrapped one massive hand behind Loki’s neck, then lowered his forehead and pressed it carefully against Loki’s. They stood together for several moments, their breathing heavy and ragged. Loki’s arms slowly lowered, and his delicate hands cupped Thor’s face. Thor could smell the ointment lingering on the tips of his fingers. His free hand found Loki’s hip, and felt the shudder that ran through him when they touched. He slid his calloused fingers up Loki’s side, slowly, then across his chest to rest over his heart. The pounding organ beat frantically against Thor’s hand.   

Loki licked his lips nervously as he heard the lock click into place, before Thor reached him. Loki’s eyes closed as Thor’s hand cupped his neck and their foreheads pressed together. Loki reached up, his hands gently cupping both sides of Thor’s face, just barely touching him. The trembling in Loki’s hands stopped at that moment, and he took in the smell of Thor so close to him, the feeling of Thor’s warm breath ghosting over his lips, and his hand running up his chest to rest over his racing heart. Without much second thought, Loki’s hands slid up to tread into Thor’s hands as he suddenly pressed forward, closing the gap between them, connecting their lips. 

Loki couldn’t help the way his body pressed closer to Thor, and his arms slipped around his shoulders as they kissed. Loki couldn’t stop the barely audible whimper that escaped his lips, the sound disappearing in the kiss, before he broke away, keeping his forehead pressed to Thor’s as he caught his labored breath. “This- We shouldn’t be-” Loki couldn’t put the words together, partially because he couldn’t find the right words, and partially because he didn’t want to. 

Thor’s breath came out of his nose in one long sigh when Loki pressed trembling lips to his, the nervous tension slipping away. There was a soft whimper, and the sound traveled straight through Thor’s lips, down his spine, and into his groin. Still gripping Loki’s neck with one hard, Thor slipped the other around his waist. Loki broke the kiss.

“This- We shouldn’t be-” he began, stumbling over his words. Thor nodded, the motion bumping their noses together gently.

“I know,” he whispered. His hand wandered up, lingering between Loki’s shoulder blades. “We can stop this, if you wish, Loki.” He pressed the trembling man closer to him. “Say the word and I will leave,” Thor inched his lips down to Loki’s neck, nibbling along the way. “I will leave and never bring this up again,” Thor caught the skin just below Loki’s ear in his teeth and sucked hard. 

Loki shivered as Thor’s lips trailed his neck, his hands tangling into Thor’s hair once more. 

“I will leave and never bring this up again” he heard Thor breathe, just before Thor’s teeth found a sensitive spot and he sucked, pulling another, louder whimper from his lips. 

“N-No.” Loki breathed, his arms tightening around Thor, and his hand at the back of Thor’s head holding close, not wanting him to go. Not wanting it to end. “Please.” he breathed, craning his neck to allow Thor more access, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he pressed closer to Thor, craving more- whatever Thor was willing to give. Loki’s skin erupted in goosebumps at the mere thought of what Thor may want, and a pleasing shiver trailed up his spine, causing him to arch slightly, “Thor~”

Thor’s pulse was pounding full force now. There was no stopping at this point. Loki’s hands tangled in his hair, gripping tightly, and his body arched enticingly when Thor attacked the sweet spot on his neck. Thor felt confident and in control again, the worries that plagued his mind vanished with the loud groan that clawed its way from Loki’s lips. “Please,” Loki had said. His raven hair swung gracefully in the moonlight, head tilted back, neck vulnerable and exposed. Thor surrendered himself to his body’s needs, setting aside the moral questions nagging his mind. He attacked Loki’s neck like a starved animal, the weeks of pent up arousal rising quickly to the surface. Licking up and down the pale neck, Thor stopped only to bite at the sides and suckle beneath the earlobe. He could feel Loki wilting in his arms, and Thor held him tighter, supporting the smaller man. He kissed his way along the sharp collarbone, breathing in Loki’s scent. Once he satisfied himself with the neck, Thor gently raised Loki’s head, seeking his lips once more. The expression on Loki’s face almost broke Thor’s willpower to continue with foreplay. His body began trembling as he restrained himself from devouring Loki and ending the night too soon. Their lips slid together and parted and pressed close again, lost in nibbles and kisses.  

Loki couldn’t stop, nor cared to, the sounds that fled his lips, whimpers and groans, and if Thor was lucky, a soft moan. Thor’s lips trailed back up to his lips connecting them once more. Loki returned the kiss with fervor, his tongue flicking against Thor’s lips before pressing inside, curling and rolling against Thor’s own, coaxing it into play. Loki’s hands held Thor’s face, his body arched into Thor desperately. Loki let out a long, low moan as he felt Thor’s fingertips grazing the skin of his hips, and he couldn’t help but rock them slowly forward, silently pleading him for more of his hands, to touch him more. The hand in Thor’s hair tugged at it slightly, overwhelmed by the sudden need to have more, slowly stepping back towards his bed, in hopes of further get his point across. Loki broke their kiss to nip and tug at Thor’s lower lip with a soft growl, his voice dropping several notches, growing husky with arousal. “Thor-” he purred, pressing his hips forward as he felt the back of his knees touch the bed.   

Loki’s fervor made Thor feel drunk all over again. He grumbled in frustration as Loki’s retreat to the bed opened a small space between their bodies. Thor stiffened his grip around him as Loki guided them to the edge of the bed, the two of them shuffling across the floor in uneven steps. They reached their destination, Loki’s knees bumping into the mattress and buckling at the impact. Thor pulled his lips and arms away, letting Loki fall backwards onto the covers with a small bounce. He leaned over and teased a nipple with his tongue while his hands fumbled with the waistline of Loki’s sleeping pants, stripping them down and off. Tossing the annoying clothing aside, Thor loomed over Loki, drinking in the sight of him.

Sighing in anticipation, Thor took Loki’s hands in his own and kissed each of them before leaning over and pinning them above his head. He lowered his body until he could feel the rise and fall of Loki’s heavy breathing and kissed his forehead reassuringly. Thor looked into Loki’s half closed eyes and smiled wickedly. Releasing his wrists, Thor began working his way down Loki’s squirming body, tasting each nipple, nuzzling down to his naval, and inching his tongue lower. He stopped when he felt the tip of Loki’s cock catch under his chin. Loki choked out a repressed grunt and bucked his hips once. Gripping Loki’s sides firmly to keep him still, Thor slid his mouth side to side just under Loki’s belly button, brushing the underside of his stubbly chin lightly across the leaking head.    

Loki’s head tipped back against the bed, his back curving slightly in anticipation and frustration, a loud whimper escaping him as Thor’s stubble brushed against his cock. “Thor-” he breathed, bucking his hips up to try and gain friction. “Thor please- ” he pleaded, his voice cracking. 

Loki’s pulse thrummed loudly in his veins, and his heart raced faster- and faster still, unable to take everything in all at once. The scent of Thor- musk and sweat, mixed with alcohol- the feeling of Thor’s warm hands on his cool skin, Thor’s lips brushing closer to his throbbing need. It was too much for Loki to handle. 

Unlike Thor, Loki hadn’t had many lovers, and when he did, they were always men. But none ever compared to Thor. None were forbidden to him, none were intoxicating and infuriating at the very same time. None were  _Thor._  Loki’s hands reached down, one hand tangling in Thor’s gold hair, the other gripped tightly onto Thor’s massive shoulder. “Please~” he whimpered, writhing beneath Thor’s gaze

Thor almost laughed at Loki’s pleading tone. The usual grace and poise that Thor always associated with him was nowhere to be found. He liked this unraveled Loki, very much. Thor ignored the sensual pleas and sunk down to his knees by the bed. Pushing Loki’s knees apart, he lined the sensitive skin at the crook of his knee with nips and licks. Thor was almost drooling, his mouth producing saliva at a rapid rate. He had an idea of what to do with it.

Thor had never taken another man to bed before, but rumors of trysts between men who were long away on adventures and journeys were plentiful. In his youth, during his first weeks away for home, Thor had asked many questions on the topic. He was glad of it now.

Making quick work of Loki’s ankles and claves, Thor returned once again to the crook of his knee, lingering for several moments. He brought his tongue in, exploring higher up Loki’s inner thigh with only hot breath and the occasional brush of his lips. Drawing simple patterns with his fingers, Thor teased the gap between Loki’s thigh and groin, still ignoring but working closer to the engorged cock. His eyes lingered on it hungrily, but he forced himself to look away. With a hiss of pleasure and aggravation at his own neglected member, Thor dragged Loki’s hips closer to the edge of the bed and hoisted his knees up to his ribs. Taking a moment to burn the image into his mind, Thor’s eyes bore down onto Loki’s folded body. He looked so open and vulnerable Thor felt tears brimming his eyes. Holding Loki’s knees up solidly, Thor dropped his face down and touched the tip of his tongue to the clenched hole hiding between his cheeks.               

 Loki’s hands held his legs up as Thor pushed them into place, his body trembling. He felt so vulnerable, so engulfed in everything Thor was doing, he felt humiliated and intoxicated at the same time. Thor’s hands and mouth teased him, and he whimpered and pleas fled his lips before he could think, his body arching and trying to move closer to Thor. Thor’s tongue pressed against his entrance and he cried out, biting his lip and whimpering hopelessly, his hands tightening where they held onto his legs. Loki tensed, suddenly nervous to have Thor go further. 

Sure, he’d bed men before, but none have ever taken him, It was always the other way around. “T-Thor-” he suddenly breathed, his voice shaking, “Nervous.” he admitted, unable to make out a full sentence. It was true though. Loki was nervous, his entire body tense. He wanted it, by the Nine he wanted it. But he was scared. He knew that sometimes it could hurt at first, from the way some of his encounters, and what men have told him, and he was terrified that his lithe body couldn’t handle Thor’s massive arousal. Thor and Loki had bathed together enough for him to know it was massive, and the thought of something like that inside him, made him tense even further. 

Never before had Thor found Loki so endearing. His nervous confession under Thor’s probing tongue was a rare glimpse into his carefully guarded persona. “I won’t surprise you,” he promised, his breath hot on Loki’s balls. Giving the tiny entrance one more wet lick, Thor turned his attentions elsewhere. Standing quickly, Thor disposed of the confining pants that still encased his lower half. He returned to the bed and straddled Loki, his knees appreciating the relief from the hard stone floor. Catching Loki under the arms, he pulled him up until his head rested on the pillows. Thor smoothed the black tresses from Loki’s face and kissed him deeply, grazing their hips together. This was the most friction Thor’s member had been subjected to that night and Thor relished the feeling, sighing and moaning into Loki’s neck. It was working him up too quickly though, and he forced himself to pull his hips away. Before Loki could protest, the honey-haired God wrapped a thick hand around Loki’s cock and swirled his slippery lips over the tip. He’d never imagined doing this with another man before, but this was not just any man. A genuine concern for Loki’s pleasure as well as his own drove Thor on enthusiastically, and he did his best to remember what felt good for him when women had performed similar services. His spare hand reached out to grip Loki’s, and they entwined their fingers tightly. It was comforting, and Thor dared to take the rod deeper into his mouth.          

Loki shivered and tipped his head back into the pillows as Thor’s lips and tongue began to move over his cock, pulling a deep moan from him. “A-Ah!” he moaned, the hand holding Thor’s squeezing it, while his free hand clung to the bedclothes. Loki’s cock was already weeping and he wasn’t sure how long he could last. It had been months since anyone had touched him, besides his own hand. Loki couldn’t help but buck his hips slightly as Thor’s mouth sunk down further on him, engulfing him more and more in that wet heat. “Thor-” he moaned, shuddering with desire. 

The head of Loki’s cock striking the back of Thor’s throat was remarkably uncomfortable. Thor might have stopped if not for Loki’s sounds, eager moans and shuddering sighs that made Thor’s abdomen clench. He angled his head differently, sliding the stiff member along his tongue and the inside of his cheeks. Tilting his head up and aligning the cock with his throat stopped the unpleasant contact with the back of his throat, and Thor pushed his lips down Loki’s length with renewed enthusiasm. It occurred to Thor that the sooner Loki came, the sooner he could relieve himself as well. Releasing the cock to the ministrations of his mouth, Thor reached down and fondled Loki’s balls gently. He moaned around the warm organ in his mouth, letting the vibrations roll off his tongue and the saliva ease the friction between them. Bobbing his head quicker, Thor clenched his lips harder around Loki and hollowed his cheeks for suction.  

Loki whimpered and bit his lip, his brow furrowing as he already neared his climax, his hand tightening further in the bedclothes, to the point that his knuckled turned white. “T-Thor I-” Loki stuttered in warning, his back curling slightly as the heat coiled in his groin, his body tensing up. Thor’s hands fondled at his balls, and he moaned, the vibrations pulled another loud moan from him, his hips bucking slightly as Thor’s sucked, pushing him over the edge. Loki’s entire frame stilled, his muscles tensing as he cried out, Thor’s name falling from his lips as he tossed his head back and came hard, his vision going white with the force of his climax.   

Thor groaned along with Loki, looking up just in time to see his body spasm and contort. Loki’s hips jerked erratically into Thor’s mouth, brushing against his tonsils and nearly gagging him. Thor clenched his eyes shut and willed himself still, forcing his throat to relax as Loki rode out his orgasm. The release had been on the back of his tongue, and Thor tasted nothing. He continued to suck gently as Loki came down, his breathing slowly returning to normal. Thor was quite proud of himself. Most of his couplings focused only on his pleasure. To know he was capable of pleasing someone else so much added to his already inflated ego. Tapping it against the tip of his tongue, Thor let the limp cock slip from his lips. He wiped the moisture from his chin and drew level with his bedmate.

“Loki,” he whispered, kissing him lightly in the nose. “Don’t fall asleep on me! We aren’t done.” Thor slapped his heavy member against Loki’s naval to make his point.    

Loki whimpered as Thor tapped at his over sensitive cock, his eyes fluttering open. “Mm, I’m not falling asleep.” He murmured, panting softly. Loki lay there for a few moments, catching his breath before he slowly sat up, moving closer to Thor, connecting their lips briefly, “Do not think I would just leave you to suffer, when you have done so well for me.” Loki breathed, leaning in to nip at Thor’s lower lip, before  trailing his lips to Thor’s neck. “What would you like me to do?” Loki asked softly, his hand slipping into Thor’s hair as he nipped at Thor’s ear. Loki slowly switched their positions, so that Thor sat back against the pillows, sitting up, with Loki perched over his hips, his legs straddling him. Loki’s hands trailed down Thor’s chest, finally able to appreciate each dip and curve of the taut muscles, his eyes following the trail of his hands, before they slipped around the thick base of Thor’s cock, his emerald eyes flicking up to Thor, as if asking for permission. 

Thor suddenly felt shy, and he broke eye contact. He wanted everything; he wanted to feel Loki’s mouth around him and explore that enticing entrance at his rear all at the same time. Loki’s long legs straddled him so enticingly, Thor’s mind flashed with images of burying his straining cock inside Loki’s warmth. Unable to find the words to express himself, he bucked once into Loki’s hands and whined, hoping he would not have to beg for it.  _I want to be inside you_ , his mind screamed.  _I want to see you ride me._  Still, this was their first night together, and Thor imagined working into that tiny opening would not be easy on Loki. A thought occurred to him, and he reached out to cup Loki’s chin. “Have you done this before?” Thor asked quietly.      

Loki instantly flushed at the question, his eyes snapping to Thor’s, his hand still wrapped around the base of Thor’s cock. “I- I have lain with men- but have never allowed myself to bottom.” Loki admitted softly, holding Thor’s gaze. “We- You can claim me- if you truly wish.” Loki finally breathed, his face heating up once more, and he let go of Thor to reach up and cup Thor’s hand on his face. “But you- you must promise to- To be gentle.” Loki breathed, his voice quiet. “It could hurt me if you rush.” Loki explained, “Have you done this before?” he asked softly, returning Thor’s question back to him. Loki’s emerald eyes searched Thor’s, looking for his response, feeling suddenly nervous once more, unsure of how Thor would respond. All of this made Loki nervous. This was dangerous, and he knew it. Dangerous because if they were caught, they would be punished. This entire situation was new to Loki, and he had never witnessed Thor in this manner, and so naturally, he was hesitant with any one of Thor’s reactions. 

Thor smiled with relief. Other men he could forgive, so long as no one else had taken Loki in the way Thor meant to. Leaning in, he kissed Loki’s nose again and wrapped his arms around him in a simple hug. “I have not lain with men before, no. None are so fair as you,” he added softly. Sweet talk did not come naturally to him, but these words were only truth. “I will claim you Loki, there is nothing I want more right now.” He hesitated. “But it does not have to be now. We can wait until another night, once we have adjusted to…this. There will be other nights, yes?” Thor leaned back, smiling to hide his agitation. “Or will you be shamed in the light or morning and avoid me for the next era?”  

Loki’s face flushed once more, “There will be- Many more nights, I assure you.” he breathed softly, dipping in to kiss Thor’s lips once more, and slip his fingers around the base of Thor’s cock once more as he broke the kiss. Loki’s fingers slowly trailed from the base to the tip, teasing at it, “I would not avoid you, Thor. I care too much to hide for long.” he murmured, his lips ghosting down Thor’s chest until he hovered above Thor’s aching need. Loki hummed to himself, before trailing soft butterfly kisses up Thor’s thighs, his hand lightly pumping Thor’s cock, not giving him any particular amount of pressure of friction, just light, feathery teasing touches. He wanted to hear the sounds Thor would make, knowing that he was the cause of them. 

Consoled that Loki was not crumbling emotionally from their less than conventional relationship, Thor reclined in the mishmash of pillows. His eyelids fluttered closed, lost in the indulgence of Loki’s palms. The light kisses on his inner thigh were maddening, and he almost regretted making Loki endure it. His appreciative grunts and moans gradually increased to low growls as his cock demanded harder strokes. Thor gripped the pillow beneath his head and bit his lip, trying to stop the involuntary jerks in his rump. The heat in his stomach was becoming unbearable. Of course Loki would make him beg. Thor huffed like an annoyed child and raised his head to stare his brother down.

“Loki….” he growled quietly, bucking his hips up suggestively.      

Loki hummed, and ran his fingertip over the tip, leaning down to flick his tongue against the tip. “Tell me, Thor. Tell me what it is you wish.” Loki breathed, still denying Thor what he truly wished of him. Loki dipped lower, running his tongue against the base, before moving even lower to trace the outline of Thor’s heavy balls, mouthing hotly at them, but still avoiding his straining arousal. Loki greatly enjoyed the current power he held over Thor, and was going to use it to his advantage to make Thor beg for him. 

Thor tipped his head back once more with a long, loud, happy sigh. Adjusting the pillow, he propped his neck up against it to watch Loki service him, licking his own lips as he focused on Loki’s hot mouth. His cheekbones, naturally prominent and sharp, shadowed even deeper as Loki stretched his lips around Thor’s girth, sucking in as deeply as he could. Thor undulated his hips in short motions, keeping time with his lover’s bobbing head. Loki’s hot mouth lubricated Thor’s pulsing member, his tight fist polishing the rod with each stroke. Thor felt the pulsing heat in his balls rising as Loki worked, coaxing him to his peak. “Coming,” Thor cautioned, bracing himself against the headboard as his abdomen began to clench. He practically roared his release, voicing his bliss for the walls to echo as his seed drummed out of his throbbing cock.  

Loki braced himself as Thor neared his climax, pulling back until jurt the head remained in his mouth as Thor came. Loki whimpered and took in all that Thor had to offer, swallowing and licking at what he missed, his hot breath coming out in pants against Thor’s skin. Loki pulled back, before sitting back on his heels, licking his lips and looking up at Thor’s exhausted expression, before crawling over him, laying against him and nuzzling his face into Thor’s neck, kissing the skin there a few times. “Was that- okay?” he breathed, uncertain, as he’d never serviced another, it had always been the other way around. 

“I’ve never been so spent,” Thor murmured, barely able to hold his eyes open. He turned his face to kiss the top of Loki’s head. A few minutes of silence passed as they rested, breathing and body temperatures gradually returning to normal. “You’ve got the cream on you,” Thor said, smiling and wiping gently at Loki’s chest. The balm had smeared onto Loki at some point during their coupling. Thor imagined washing him, and felt his cock twitch in eager response. He was simply too tired though. Soaping Loki would have to wait. Thor wrangled the blanket out from beneath them and smoothed it across their weary bodies. He wanted so much to sleep, feeling Loki tucked securely under his arm, his breath tickling against his broad chest, but Thor’s mind was thinking ahead. Shame was creeping in from the dark corners it had hidden in during their passionate attentions. It was not a shame that made Thor regret their actions, but it warned him that no one must ever know.  _No one will know_ , he assured himself. He would sleep with Loki for a few hours, then return to his own chambers before dawn.

“I love you, my dearest,” Thor whispered, nuzzling Loki’s hair before his mind surrendered to sleep, the burn and blistering on his chest forgotten.

Loki settled into Thor’s arms as the blankets were pulled over them, hiding his face into Thor’s neck, humming softly. “I love you too, Thor.” he breathed, closing his eyes. He knew when he opened them next, Thor would be asleep in his own room, and it pained him, but he knew they had to be careful. Loki sighed softly and pressed closer, feeling the guilt and shame building up, and forcing himself to stomp it down, as he slowly drifted asleep. He knew this was going to be hard. Perhaps maybe not to Thor, as he was used to bedding many, perhaps Loki was just another bed mate to him. Loki knew that he shouldn’t care. They were brothers, perhaps not by blood, but in the eyes of the All Father, brothers, none the less. Loki shouldn’t care that Thor will continue to bed others, but there was a nagging in the very recesses of his mind, that cared far deeper than he should. And with those final thoughts, Loki fell asleep, completely exhausted in Thor’s arms.      

 


	2. Chapter 2

 Thor felt like he could sleep for a month, but he woke just before dawn as planned. He nudged Loki awake to bid him farewell, kissing him on the temple until his eyes opened just a crack. Thor knew Loki could be extremely sensitive and might not take kindly to waking up alone. “If you can, come see me when you rise,” he whispered before sneaking quietly to his chambers. He collapsed into his own bed, already missing Loki’s presence.

            When the maid entered his room that morning, Thor rolled over and shooed her away. “I will sleep in this morning,” he told her wearily. “Bring me breakfast later, I will have it in bed.” There was a moment of heavy silence, and Thor opened his eyes. There was a curious expression on the woman’s face. She was staring bewildered at his chest. Thor knew this maid well, as she was one of the few who attended his and Loki’s rooms. She had certainly seen him bare chested before, even naked, so her apparent fascination with him now drew Thor’s weary eyes downward. The ointment for his blisters had hardened into a white powder. “Tis nothing,” Thor assured her. “A balm for a mild infection.” The maid snapped her eyes away.

             ”Of course, Prince Thor, my apologies.” She hesitated. “Is your brother infected as well?”

            “What?” Thor snapped, cranky at being woken and longing to return to his sleep. “No, Loki is quite well. Now, be gone with you.”

            The maid stooped in a quick curtsey and left. Thor fell back to sleep immediately, unaware that the serving girl was standing just outside his door, perplexed and squinty eyed as her brain tried to put things together. She had already seen to Prince Loki that morning, bringing him boiled water and tea leaves, as was his usual start. She’d commented on the dried powder smeared carelessly on his body, asking if she should fetch him a wet towel. The Prince had waved her away dismissively, still groggy and never one for chit chat.

            The maid’s thoughts flashed back to a few weeks earlier, when she’s observed a strange moment between the two Princes. Oppressing the bothersome thoughts trying to connect in her mind, the maid walked quickly to her other duties.     

Loki had awoken a little later in the morning, and rolled over, not surprised to not see Thor there. Loki slowly climbed from his bed, noting that his sheets needed to be washed, before moving to his washroom. Loki slipped into the hot water and bathed himself slowly, allowing his thoughts to make themselves known in his mind. Loki scrubbed away the dried ointment on his chest, before pausing his eyes going wide. The maid had asked him about it. Surely she’d seen Thor as well, and seen it on him too. Loki groaned quietly, and finished watching. He would have to talk to Thor about them being more careful. If the maid had caught on, she could have told the All Father. Loki pulled himself from the tub, and dressed, before crossing the hall to push open Thor’s room. 

Loki entered the room quietly, and found that Thor wasn’t in the room. So he closed the door behind him and moved towards Thor’s washroom, to find him in the tub. Loki smirked and leaned against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest. “Don’t fall sleep Thor. You’ll drowned.” Loki chuckled, his emerald eyes glinting in the light. “How is your chest? Have the blisters gone away?” Loki asked, moving forward and leaning over the tub, to get a better look at Thor’s bared chest. 

Thor, mostly submerged in the soothing water, hadn’t heard his brother come in. He blew lazy bubbles in the scented bath and narrowed his eyes mischievously. Too easy. Shooting his hands out, Thor snagged Loki by the wrists in an iron grip. “Come, look for yourself!” Thor laughed as Loki’s features contorted and he arched away from the tub like a frightened cat. “You are my healer, Loki, you must tend to me! Why do you resist?” Unhindered by Loki’s struggles, Thor wrapped his brawny, soaking arms around Loki and rolled over, dragging his brother into the tub with him.    

Loki let out a cry of protest as he was yanked into the tub, fully clothed, and pinned beneath Thor. Loki crossed his arms once more, looking very much like a soaked cat. “You are cruel. Now my clothing is sticking to me in places that are most uncomfortable.” Loki complained, giving Thor a pointed look. “What if a maid came in as saw us like this? The maid is already alerted by the fact that we both had that dried ointment on our chests this morning.” Loki huffed, eyes narrowing. Loki’s wet hair stuck to his face, and his closing had seemed to shrink where it was glued to every inch of his skin.

Eyebrows furrowed, Thor’s lips sank below the brim of the water and he puffed out a few contemplative bubbles. The maid’s questioning made sense now. _Clever of her,_  Thor thought. It seemed he would need to do more than lock doors to preserve their secret. Other things might give them away _. Like love bites_ , Thor noted, reached up and caressing the soft bruises along Loki’s jaw. Thor raised his dripping body from the tub and carefully locked the bathroom door.

            “You have a point about the maid. She questioned me earlier, though I did not understand her motive at the time. As for your clothes,” Thor sneered, turning back to a very drenched Loki, “I intend to have you out of them anyway.” Thor splashed back into the water and started tugging at Loki’s sodden garb. He kissed the first exposed skin along Loki’s belly, following the progress of the shirt as he worked it over Loki’s head, purring happily.      

Loki hummed, grinning, knowing he was right about the maid, before his brows rose at Thor’s remark about his clothing. Loki squirmed slightly as Thor yanked his sopping shirt over his head after diving back into the tub. Loki chuckled softly, as Thor’s lips trailed over his skin, “I truly question your age sometimes. Like an over excited child, you are.” He laughed, “An impatient as one too.” He laughed a bit more, reaching out to take Thor’s face in his hands, and pull it up to press his lips to Thor’s. “You mustn’t be so impatient, and impulsive from now on. We must be careful. If we are caught, I know not what could happen to either of us.” Loki said grimly, his expression serious.   

Thor dropped his chin onto Loki’s chest, sulking up at him. His brother was right, of course. Loki was not like Thor’s other bedmates. Appalling, immoral, corrupt, and sick were only a few words that could be used to describe their situation. Prince or not, Thor was sure Loki was one treat that was forbidden to him. Not that the Allfather had ever addressed such a possibility. No doubt a romantic scenario between the two Princes hadn’t crossed his mind. If anyone were to start whispering about inappropriate relations between Thor and Loki, though, there would be a scandal like Asgard had never seen.

            “Very well,” Thor surrendered, leaning back to the opposite side of the tub and working Loki’s boots off.  ”Let’s talk about this, then. We have always been affectionate, even in public. Perhaps I more so than you, but still,” Thor smiled. “So long as we do not pull off our clothes and start rutting in the middle of the throne room, I say we are safe.” Freeing Loki’s feet from the boots, Thor began tugging at his pants.

            “We lock our doors, always. If we are caught in a compromising position, we play it off. There are a dozen and one excuses we can come up with for any scenario, I Imagine. Especially you, dear Loki, you are clever. If we exercise any small amount of precaution, I see no reason we should be revealed.” Tossing the sodden pants aside, Thor sighed and ran his gaze down Loki’s bare limbs. Lifting Loki’s leg, Thor took one delicate foot into his hands and massaged, still thinking.

            “What else might we need to consider?”       

Loki chuckled at Thor’s image in the throne room, lifting his hips as Thor pulled off his trousers, dropping them outside of the tub, along with his ruined boots. Loki nodded in agreement with what Thor was saying, humming as Thor began rubbing his foot. “I cannot think of anything else at the moment..” he hummed, leaning his head back against the tub and closing his eyes and relaxing into Thor’s hands on his feet. “You owe me new boots. Those were my favorites.” Loki commented after a few moments of comfortable silence. “Oh!” his eyes popped open and focused on Thor, “If we are to be intimate, only will we do so in the confines of our rooms. Anywhere else is far too dangerous.” Loki said, groaning softly as Thor’s hands rubbed out a knot in his foot. “Why are you so far from me. forget my feet and tend to my lips.” Loki breathed, moving to crawl closer to Thor, settling himself to straddle Thor’s lap and ghosting his lips over the others. 

“Then new boots you shall have,” Thor murmured against Loki’s lips. “I shall hunt and take down the beast myself. Only the finest hide in all the nine kingdoms will do for my Loki.” Thor crushed his lips harder to Loki’s, running his hands greedily down his spine and cupping his rear. The water in the tub sloshed gently as Thor guided Loki’s hips, sliding his shaft between the crevice of Loki’s taut cheeks. Thor had spilled his seed just the night before, but he was already rock hard again and straining for another release. He wondered vaguely if Loki had put some sort of spell on him, since he could not fathom why it had taken him this long to realize how much he needed his brother. Even in childhood Thor adored Loki, and they fought less than most brothers would. Other than the dark time where Loki had discovered his true heritage, the two were nearly inseparable.  _Always close_ , Thor thought, but now he needed to be closer. He growled deeply and attacked the dip in Loki’s neck.    

Loki shuddered as Thor’s erection slid between his cheeks, and his rocked his hips downward, with a low moan into Thor’s kiss. Loki bit his lip as Thor broke the kiss and moved to bite and kiss at his neck, pulling yet another desperate sound from him. Loki hands threaded into Thor’s hair, before tugging it to pull Thor’s head back, their eyes meeting. “Let me- go lock your chamber door.” he breathed, “This door is locked, yes, but your Chamber door should be locked as well.” he murmured, before slipping from Thor’s lap, and moving to climb from the tub. Loki unlocked the washroom door, and went to Thor’s chamber door, and clicked the heavy lock into place, whispering a quick charm over it to keep it in place, even if someone had a key on the outside, before making his way back to the washroom, and locking that door as well. Loki slowly stepped back into the hot water, making sure to move just the right way, to give Thor a better view of ever inch of his skin as he moved, along with his growing arousal. Loki crawled back into Thor’s lap, instantly pressing the cleft of his ass down into Thor’s arousal, rolling his hips for friction, as he dipped down and connected his lips to Thor’s collarbone, nipping and sucking roughly. It wouldn’t be a problem if Thor had marks, as he was known to lay with many women, so marks on him were not uncommon. Loki growled out a low moan, his hands running along Thor’s taut muscles, glad that the blistering on Thor’s chest was gone, and all that was left was a red splotch that probably ached slightly. 

Thor whined in vexation as Loki pulled away. He grabbed at one of the retreating butt cheeks, pinching gently before the wet skin slipped from his fingers. Settling in the tub, Thor stroked himself impatiently as Loki secured the room. His displeasure dissolved quickly when Loki returned, sauntering into the room and showing off his body as he climbed back into the tub. “You will have to do that more for me sometime,” Thor suggested, grinning. “I think I’ll tie you to my bed and just look at you while I organize the trophies from my hunt.” He sucked in air with a hiss and stuttered out a groan when Loki ground his rear into the tip of Thor’s cock. Before he could recover, Loki went at his collarbone, and Thor fought to control the noises bursting from his chest.

If Loki were a woman Thor would be thrusting into him by now, and the restraint was maddening. Thor flipped their positions so he was on top, then bent Loki over the tub. Thor placed a few hurried kisses on his back, then leaned away to watch the water running down Loki’s ass. He gave it a gentle spank, grinning as the droplets danced on the skin.      

Loki whimpered as he was pushed to bend over the rim of the tub, crying out softly as Thor spanked his ass slightly, his hand mark reddening slightly on his skin. “Ah-” Loki panted softly, “D-Do that again- P-Please.” Loki breathed, biting his lip and arching his ass up towards Thor’s hands, craving that quick sting once more. Loki had always been a masochist, and it was rare that he’d actually ever admit it. “You wouldn’t- dare tie me up.” Loki breathed, looking over his shoulder at Thor, his face flushed red with arousal, bewildered that Thor would even suggest such a thing.

Loki’s reaction to the spank made Thor beam with pleasure.  _I might have guessed, Loki_.

            “Of course I would tie you up,” Thor argued, bringing his palm down across the curve of Loki’s rear. He did the same with his other hand, striking the opposite cheek. Loki’s mewling cries amused Thor to no end. “I like to have things my way, you know. I can’t always be as patient as last night,” he continued, laying his cock between the droplet covered butt cheeks. “Oh yes,” he sighed as he spanked again, slightly harder. The tremors from his hand slapped Loki’s cheek against his member like a rolling wave. Thor brought both hands down simultaneously, watching as Loki’s rump collided with the sides of his shaft. Kneading the supple skin, Thor squeezed it together and slid himself along the warm, wet crevice.

            “All that teasing you did last night, I can’t always handle it. And once you get used to having me inside you,” Thor leaned over and nipped Loki’s ear, “I’m going to take you all the time,” he whispered. “I’m going to take you in your room, and in my room. I’m going to tie you up with your ass in the air, at my mercy and disposal. I want to hear the sounds you make as I lick and prepare you.” Thor shuddered, imagining it. He was getting himself worked up. Tentatively,  Thor slid one finger over Loki’s entrance and circled it gently.     

At each slap, Loki’s body trembled and his hips bucked with a low whimper and a moan. Loki’s mind was fogged, and he could barely make out what Thor was saying, his cock pinned against the tub was already leaking. At the sound of Thor telling him he’d tie him up and make him unable to move, Loki whimpered, his brows furrowing together. Thor’s fingers brushed his entrance and all Loki could muster was a whimper, his body pressing back, urging Thor on further. “Please Thor- I- I want it.” Loki breathed, biting his lip and glancing over his shoulder once more.

Loki was still nervous about Thor taking him, but he craved it, wanted it.  

 

“Suck,” Thor ordered, slipping a finger between Loki’s lips. He slid the finger in and out, sensual and phallic images filling his mind, then returned the lubricated hand to Loki’s rear. “Relax,” Thor whispered, landing a small kiss to Loki’s thigh. He hoped Loki knew what to do, since he had surely guided other lovers through the process. Circling the ring of muscle, his finger traced tighter and tighter spirals until it pressed directly onto the small cranny marking Loki’s opening. The constricted entrance resisted the intrusion for a moment, then Thor’s slick finger breached the inviting warmth.   

Loki took a few slow breaths, whimpering softly as Thor’s finger teased him, before gasping quietly as his finger pressed inside. Loki held still as Thor’s finger pushed in to the knuckle and began moving. It didn’t hurt, but was uncomfortable at first, until Thor curled it, brushing against his prostate and pulling a low moan from him, his hips bucking back slightly. “T-Thor~” he breathed, shivering and whimpering softly, his body clenching and loosening around Thor’s finger, as if trying to pull it deeper. “more-” Loki pleaded, biting his lip to stifle his sounds. 

Thor obliged, adding another finger to the action. Loki’s hole resisted the stretch, and Thor had to wiggle and coax to get it in. His two fingers in Loki already looked like too much, and Thor wondered regrettably if Loki could possibly handle his girth. It didn’t seem like he could stretch the cheeks much more. Still, Loki was not sobbing in agony or asking him to stop. Thor pumped his fingers in and out until Loki’s noises became more subdued, then teased a third finger at the entrance.  

Loki whimpered softly in pain as Thor pressed his second finger in, his body tensing slightly. Loki relaxed after some time, before moaning softly. Thor’s third finger pressed against him, before slipping inside with some effort, and Loki cried out in pain, but bit down hard on his lip, refusing to tell Thor to stop. Loki trembled slightly, taking in deep, shuddering breaths through his nose, trying to relax, still biting down on his lip, hard enough that a small amount of blood pooled inside his mouth. After a few long moments of breathing, before Loki finally began to relax enough for Thor to move his fingers, pulling quiet sounds from him as the pain slowly subsided. 

“You are doing so well, dear Loki,” Thor praised, slightly out of breath. He stroked Loki’s thigh with his free hand, then gently removed his fingers. “Come,” he whispered, scooping Loki up with him as he stood. Snatching a towel as he passed, Thor waited for Loki to unlock the bathroom door and bore him the rest of the way to his bed. Drying him gently, Thor noticed the crease in Loki’s brows, and the indentions on his lower lip from biting himself. “Can you take more?” He asked, easing Loki back and doing his best to sooth the stretched hole with his tongue.   

[I feel you on that one. xD] 

Loki shivered as he was pulled from the water and unlocked the door before he was placed on the bed and dried. Loki whimpered as Thor’s tongue teased at his stretched entrance. “Y-Yes, I am- I am fine Thor, Please..” he breathed, his hands reaching down to tangle into Thor’s wet hair, “I need it.” he breathed, “T-Though, you may need to get lube, lest you’ll hurt me-” Loki managed, his voice soft, and trembling slightly. 

The copious amount of blood rushing to occupy his aching erection left Thor’s mind struggling to think clearly. “Of course,” Thor consented, trying to remember where the vial of lube he’d used so dearly in his youth might be hidden. Rummaging through his beside drawers, he finally located the corked bottle and eagerly re-positioned himself between Loki’s parted knees. The bottle released its stopper with a soft, wet pop. In his haste Thor spilled too much, coating Loki’s inner thigh and wetting the covers. “Apologies,” he mumbled, smearing the oil down Loki’s ass while generously coating his own cock with his free hand. Thor’s chest heaved with heavy breaths, his body rigid with anticipation. He laid his body over Loki’s and kissed him greedily, wrapping his hands around Loki’s face and pressing their foreheads together to monitor his expressions. Thor dropped a comforting kiss to Loki’s nose.     

The head of Thor’s cock settled in the cleft of Loki’s entrance and waited for it to un-clench. Once the ring of muscle softened, Thor nudged his hips forward,  his breath hitching as the guarded hole opened and granted him access.     

Loki’s hands reached up to cling to Thor’s shoulders as he positioned himself. Loki’s breath came out in short pants, and he drew in a deep breath as Thor began pushing, the breath catching in his throat with a soft whine, his body tensing slightly as Thor eased himself further inside. “T-Thor-” he whimpered, his eyes closing tightly and his face faltering with pain, until Thor was fully seated inside of him, pausing to allow Loki to adjust. Loki panted softly, his arms and legs trembling where they were wrapped around Thor. Loki slowly relaxed, his mind whirring at the amount of pain and pleasure caused by the stretch of having Thor inside him. Loki tipped his face up and pressed his lips softly to Thor’s, and wiggled his hips slightly, “Thor- Please- Move” Loki breathed softly, his voice trembling with his desire.

Sliding into Loki was the most exquisite sensation Thor had ever experienced. Loki’s canal parted grudgingly to permit Thor’s burning invasion. The harmonious combination of Loki’s muted whimpers and gasps of pain as he braved the splitting girth were endearing and sweet in Thor’s ear. Caressing the trembling form beneath him, Thor eased their bodies together again and again, restraining himself until Loki’s cries were more pleasure than pain. Then, bracing himself with his elbows on either side of Loki’s contorted face, Thor began snapping his hips down with increasing fury, growling and hissing his bliss into his lover’s neck.

Knowing that he was the first to claim Loki this way made Thor’s chest swell with pride. He was eager to spill his seed and mark Loki as his, but the collision of their bodies was too sweet to end just yet. Thor wanted Loki in a thousand different positions, but the tightening in his balls told him they would have to wait for other days. Thor pulled out until only the head of his cock remained buried in Loki’s heat, willing himself to last longer. He raised himself, sliding his knees up to frame Loki’s hips and angled his stiff member in search of Loki’s sweet spot. Taking his lover’s overlooked cock into his hand, the thunder god moved again, stroking Loki’s engorged organ in time with his thrusts.   

Loki moaned lowly, and rocked his hips in time with Thor’s before Thor drew out and changed the angle, pulling a loud cry from him, his head tossing back into the pillows and his body arching against Thor, “Thor!” He cried, bucking his hips. Loki’s nails dug into the skin of Thor’s back, steadily dragging down, as Thor continued to brush against his prostate. Loki rocked his hips against Thor’s thrusts, his body quivering as the heat in his belly grew and swelled further. 

Thor’s hand moved to wrap around his cock, his calloused rough skin pumping over his cock was just too much for him and he tossed his head back again, moaning loudly, and bucking his hips as he neared his climax already. Too soon for his liking, and his aching member dripped against his stomach desperately. “T-Thor- Close..” He breathed, whimpering and burying his face into Thor’s neck, his legs wrapping around Thor’s waist, silently pleading for him to go faster.  

Thor recited the  _Warrior’s Code_  in his head over and over, trying to delay the burning seed creeping up his shaft. The slap of flesh on flesh managed to draw his attention back several times, and the urge to spill increased. Loki was bouncing and whining and rocking up against him, crying out his name like a mortal paying homage. Every time those sweet lips gasped Thor’s name, he shuddered and repaid the invocation with a sloppily placed kiss. Loki’s name and face occupied Thor’s entire world, but all that escaped his lips were vulgar grunts and half formed words of love.

     ”Close,” Loki’s shuddering sigh told him. Thor pumped Loki’s weeping cock steadily, adding a gentle twist at the head every few turns and thinking vaguely that it was a shame Loki’s seed would be wasted on his belly.      

Loki whimpered and scrambled to cling to Thor’s back as he neared his released, his body quivering uncontrollably. Loki bucked a few more times with each of Thor’s thrusts and movements of his hand, before he arched, his head tossing back as he cried out Thor’s name, spilling his seed across his belly in harsh bursts. Loki panted heavily his vision going white with the most intense climax he’d ever felt. Loki collapsed into the bedclothes, his nails still driven into Thor’s back as Thor continued to thrust, seeking out his own climax. Loki moved his hands to cup Thor’s face, panting and moaning softly, “C-Come for me Thor..” Loki panted, his dark eyes locked on Thor’s pleasured face, and clenching himself purposefully around Thor’s cock, “Fill me with you seed Thor, please. I crave it, I need it, brother.” He moaned softly, pulling Thor down to nip at his lips. 

Loki’s climax was breathtaking. His pale neck looked so inviting as he tossed his head back against the bed, fingers raking at Thor’s broad back, and Thor delighted at hearing his own name wrenched from those trembling lips. He felt Loki’s cock throbbing in his palm, and lowered his eyes to watch the pearly strings of cum splash over his belly.  

     “C-Come for me Thor..” came the breathless command. Thor groaned excitedly at his brother’s shamelessness. “Fill me with you seed Thor, please. I crave it, I need it, brother.”

     The words barely floated from Loki’s lips when Thor obliged, seating himself as deeply into Loki’s coaxing insides as he could with a strangled wail of completion. His hips jerked uncontrollably with each pulse of his balls, shooting ropes of cum inside his encouraging lover. Thor’s body and mind were one in their desire to fill Loki with as much of his essence as possible, draining the contents of his sack in several lengthy throbs. The release sapped the strength from his limbs, and Thor collapsed onto Loki with several heavy pants, smearing against Loki’s cum, and smiling wider than the time he’d won his first tournament.

      He coddled Loki as they recovered, eventually propping himself up on his elbows to gaze at Loki’s face. A bead of sweat from Thor’s own forehead dripped onto his brother’s cheek, and Thor wiped it away apologetically, still grinning like a fool.   

Loki merely moaned softly as Thor came within him, and collapsed, a panting mess on top of him. Loki panted softly, and closed his eyes, completely worn out, a slight smirk at the corner of his mouth. They lay there some time, before Thor lifted himself, slipping out of Loki in the same moment, pulling a quiet whimper from him. Thor had an absolutely foolish grin on his face, and Loki couldn’t help but return it. “What are you so- smitten about, Thor?” Loki breathed, reaching out to brush his thumb along Thor’s lower lip.

 ”Only you, Loki mine. You are very brazen,” Thor smiled, attempting a playful nip at his lover’s finger. “Both with your body and your words. I daresay you made me blush with your vulgar coaxing.” Taking Loki’s hand into his own, Thor nibbled at his fingers. “I will have to wash you all over again. You made quite the mess of yourself.”  Thor rubbed their bellies together to emphasize his point. 

     Removing his considerable weight from his lover, Thor sat back on his heels and peered at the puckered hole between Loki’s legs, red with abuse. He ran his thumb over it gently, smiling in masculine satisfaction when a trickle of his seed escaped and fell cascading onto the bedspread . “I may have been too rough with you, you will be walking bow legged for days. What will the servants think?” He joked. 

Loki chuckled softly, biting his lower lip as Thor’s thumb brushed his entrance, “Mm, I could just tell them I had- A rough ride-” he paused, smirking, “On the horses, I mean of course..” Loki said, grinning foolishly, and reaching down to dip his fingers in the mess on his belly. “You truly do need to clean me up. You’ve made this mess- be a..  _good_  boy and clean it.” Loki breathed, still smirking. 

Loki hummed as he watched Thor, “Perhaps I should coax you more often if it elicits such a reaction.. I rather like your rough treatments. It lets me know that you think me not a maiden.” Loki said, slowly moving to sit up, wincing slightly at the ache in his lower back. 

”Horses, yes” Thor smacked his forehead. “My mind is still floating. It seems my blood is taking it’s time returning north.” He reached out to help his brother sit up. “And I know you are no maiden, despite your delicate features.” Thor teased, lifting Loki into his arms as if he were carrying his bride across the threshold. “I have sparred with you since childhood, dear Loki, and seen you hold your own in many battles. There is no one I would trust more to have by my side in combat.

     Settling Loki on the edge of the pool, Thor set about reheating the chilly water. “Sit,” he ordered, giving Loki’s ankle a gentle tug and guiding him into his lap. “The cold water will help sooth your aches.” Hugging him from behind, Thor cupped the warming water in his hands and washed Loki down, running his hands over his limbs and belly, and fondling his flaccid penis and swollen entrance with fascination.

     ”Have you plans, or can you idle the day away with me? I will have the servants bring us some food, then I must sort my trophies before they become rank.” He lined kisses along Loki’s shoulder. “Then perhaps we can take an early dinner.”     

Loki hummed as Thor picked him up, and set him on the side of the tub. Loki protested a little as Thor pulled him into the cold water, before relaxing against Thor and his warm hands, whimpering softly as they brushed over his member and entrance. Loki leaned his head back against Thor’s shoulder, “I can spend the day with you.. These next few days are quite free for me..” Loki breathed, content to stay in Thor’s arms all day. Loki turned his face to the side, and pressed a soft kiss to Thor’s jaw, proceeding to press a few more kisses along the scruff of his jawline. “It’s not like I could move much anyways. My back feels as though it’s been snapped like a twig.” he breathed, closing his eyes and leaning back against Thor’s broad chest.    

“Brilliant,” Thor cooed. “We will have to experiment and see which positions are easiest on you. I have a few ideas.” They lounged in the tub until their skin wrinkled. In his chambers, Thor set Loki’s clothes out by the fire to dry and pulled one of his own shirts over Loki’s head. The soft sleeping pants he offered were huge and baggy, but would suffice for the time being. Thor rang for the maid and asked for food to be brought up to them and left outside the door. They would retrieve it once the maid left. While it was obvious to the help that Thor held someone in his room, they did not know who.

Cleaning the trophies from his hunt was dirty work. The horns and pelts still held bits of blood and rotting skin, so Thor moved his chore to the balcony to spare Loki the stench. He liked preparing his own displays, from hunting the creatures to prepping them and mounting them to decorated boards. His chamber walls were covered with odd bits and pieces of the most terrifying, beautiful, and powerful creatures he ever came up against.

To be honest with himself, Thor used to hate it. When he was young, and Loki still a baby, Odin hung the hairy head of a massive direbat on Thor’s wall. He told Thor the bat had been carrying maidens and children off in one of the mountain villages, and Odin hunted the monster down himself. It was meant to be a gift, but Thor could barely sleep at night with the shadowy beast glaring across the dark room at him. He never did tell his father how much it frightened him, and suffered through months of fitful nights under the bat’s watch. 

“Are your clothes dry yet?” Thor called in to Loki, wiping the sweat from his brow. He was starving, and ready to join his friends and family at dinner.    

Loki hummed from inside the room, and slowly slipped off the bed, where he’d been reading a book, to check his clothes, finding them dry and warm, so he pulled off Thor’s clothing, and pulled on his own, huffing at the wrinkles. “They’re all wrinkled  you oaf. Next time you want me to join you, just say so.” Loki complained before using a small amount of magic to smooth out the creases, and moving out to the balcony. Loki scrunched his nose, “That stinks.” he commented, pointing towards the bloodied horn in Thor’s hands. “Dinner will be ready soon, We should get ready to go.” Loki said, smiling and moving closer to Thor. 

Loki crossed the balcony to lean against the railing, watching Thor with mild interest. “You know, at dinner, I must act as though I still find you a bother, so as to keep up appearances. You must do the same, and act how you would normally, before all of- this.” he gestured between them.

Thor grinned at Loki’s scolding. “Yes, my love,” he replied. His heart fluttering as he watched Loki join him on the terrace. He rinsed the blood off his hands in the bucket next to him as Loki spoke, advising him to mind his behavior at dinner. Stepping up to steal a kiss, Thor nodded his agreement.

       ”I will be a perfect gentleman. Let me change into something clean and we will be on our way.” Yanking off the meat-splattered clothes, Thor washed his hands and arms thoroughly and pulled on a clean tunic. Preoccupied with the promise of food, Thor practically dragged Loki down the halls.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Thor detested the library. Memories of miserable days spent seated at the long wooden tables with musky books open before him came flooding back to him as he searched for Loki. He hated the smell, he hated the creepy dark isles, and he hated reading. The library was of little use to warriors, and other than rare sorcerers like Loki and visiting elves, the massive room went unused.  

            The echoes of his own footsteps made Thor jump more than once. He gathered a breath to call out for his brother, but hesitated to break the silence. Loki was, naturally, at the very back of the library. Thor almost overlooked the sleeping form, breathing softly in the chair. A lock of black hair had fallen over his eye, partially obscuring the serene expression of his sleeping face. Leaning over, Thor gently covered Loki’s hands with his own so he would not get smacked, then pressed his fuzzy face to Loki’s forehead with a kiss. 

At the touch to his hands, Loki was awake instantly, jumping and crying out as his hands were pinned before he could take a swing at the apparent intruder. Loki’s eyes snapped open to meet Thor’s eyes, before he finally settled, dropping his head back against the cushion. “Damn it Thor. Do not sneak up upon me like that!” Loki scolded, his brow furrowing.   
  
Loki sighed, leaning forward to drop his head onto Thor’s shoulder, “You are back so soon. I thought you were angry with me.” he murmured, knowing very well no one else was around to hear him. 

“Jumpy as a rabbit,” Thor smiled. “Why would I be angry? You didn’t take the maid to bed did you?” He pinched Loki’s thigh playfully. “I think I left you too sore to take such actions.” Thor lowered his gaze. “I just needed some time to think. I don’t know how to do this, my love.”

Kneeling on the floor, Thor rested his forehead of Loki’s knees. “I don’t want to lay with anyone else, but for the life of me, I don’t know how to manage this.”  

Loki sighed softly, his hand reaching down to brush through Thor’s hair. “I didn’t take her to bed, I just entertained her in the dining hall, before I saw you leave.. I tried knocking on the door, but you didn’t answer, so I though you were angry with me..” Loki admitted softly, “I’m unsure of how to handle this either.. I- I think you should still bring maidens to bed with you.. if you do not wish to be caught.. If- If we are caught.. it could be the end of all this.. We could be persecuted, or banished.” Loki said softly, still running his hand through Thor’s hair. “As much as I do not want to share you, nor you, I, we must.. lest we will be caught..” Loki said softly, his tone hushed, and obviously upset by that fact. 

Thor groaned loudly into Loki’s knee. “Perhaps we could pay women to gossip and claim to be sleeping with us. I don’t know.” Thor bounced his head on Loki’s lap. He sighed, frustrated, then leaned up for a kiss. Reaching his hand around Loki’s neck, Thor pulled his face down to ease the strain on his own neck. He sucked mournfully at the thin lips, then released them gently. “Brother,” he said, staring into Loki’s eyes, an idea forming. “Could you cast illusions, make it appear that women are leaving our quarters?”    

Loki thoughts for a moment, leaning down to press his lips to Thor’s forehead. “I can, but it is a bit of s strain. While I can duplicate myself, making copies that look like someone else uses a lot more energy.” He breathed, smiling softly, “But I can do it for you, Thor.” he breathed softly

     ”I can tend to you while you recover,” Thor purred, thrumming his fingers up Loki’s thigh. “I almost forgot,” he breathed, face hovering over Loki’s wrist as he brushed his lips over the pale skin, “I forged new boots for you, to replace those I ruined. I left them in my room,” Thor offered a charming wink up at his brother. “You must model them for me tonight.”

            Amusing himself with fondling Loki’s slender hands, Thor settled himself on the floor at his lover’s feet. “What did you do while I was away?”   

Loki smiled softly, “That was very sweet of you, my love.” he breathed, brushing his thumb over Thor’s lower lip. “I came here to study a bit about herbs, and found myself unable to concentrate.. I was too worried that you left because you were angry with me.. I hadn’t slept well last night either, and so I ended up accidentally falling asleep.” He admitted sheepishly. “I would love to model the boots for you. Perhaps..  _just_  the boots.” Loki purred with a sly smirk. 

     Thor took in Loki’s confession with a small knot or regret in his heart. He knew Loki’s habit of over thinking, yet he still left him that morning without a proper explanation. Thor swallowed the guilt in his throat. He would be more careful in the future.

            Loki helped Thor forget his discomfort with a nicely placed image of lean, naked thighs and knees giving way to supple leather, curved buttocks in such extreme color contrast to the dark boots. Thor knocked the books aside with little regard for their condition, burying his face in Loki’s belly and growling playfully. “I don’t know if I can wait much longer,” he said through a mouthful of cloth, pulling at Loki’s shirt with his teeth. “You had better distract me, Loki mine, before I get too worked up.”  

Loki chuckled and tangled his fingers in Thor’s hair, before tugging back so that his head tipped back, before he dipped down to nip harshly at Thor’s lip. “Perhaps we should go to your room then, before you decided to take me on the library’s tables.” Loki breathed, letting go of Thor’s hair and standing up. Loki grinned mischievously at Thor, before moving away from him and heading off towards Thor’s chambers, his hips having quite an obvious sway to them, Knowing full well Thor was watching him. 

Loki reached Thor’s chamber, with Thor hot on his heels, and as soon as they were inside, Loki gasped as he found himself roughly pinned to the back of the door. “Hungry, Thor?” he teased, licking his lips slowly as he met Thor’s lustful gaze. 

Eyes glued to the hypnotizing sway of Loki’s hips, Thor followed him to their wing of the castle like an eager puppy. He managed to pinch at the taunting rear a few times, biting his lip in anticipation, but for the most part Loki danced just out of his reach. Thor allowed the door to his chambers to close before capturing Loki against it. Loki seemed un-phased by his aggressive behavior, enticing Thor closer by running a slick tongue over his rosy lips. Thor nibbled at the pink tip before Loki sucked it back in.

            “I am surprised you come so willingly into my room. Once these doors lock, Loki, there is nothing to stop me doing as I please.” Thor ran his finger along Loki’s sculpted  jaw line, thinking of all the ways he could take his dainty lover. Dropping his hands, Thor pulled Loki’s tunic up above his hip, pinning it like he would a maiden’s dress, and shimmied Loki’s trousers down just enough to press his bare rear into the cold door.

            “What shall I do with you today?” 

Loki breathed a shuddering sigh, “Anything you want. I’m- I’m yours, Thor.” he purred, licking his lips and grinning. Loki reached out and cupped Thor’s face in his hands, pulling him forward and just brushing his lips against the others, denying him a full kiss, teasing him. Loki’s nimble fingers tangled into Thor’s hair, tugging it slightly so Thor couldn’t come closer and connect their lips. Loki wanted to drive him wild, wanted to see the effect his teasing could have on Thor. He craved to bring Thor into a frenzy. 

“That’s right,” Thor breathed, granting Loki a few more seconds of teasing before he had his way with the younger prince. He pushed his face eagerly at Loki’s lips, trying to steal more than the light brushes of contact Loki was allowing. Sliding his hand around, Thor gripped Loki’s rear in one palm and took his manhood in the other, stroking gently. The grip on his hair loosened, and Thor leaned in to suck the gasp from Loki’s mouth. Once he captured Loki’s lips to his own satisfaction, he dropped the hardening cock and released his own, letting the two swords cross as he massaged Loki’s firm buttocks. Controlling the movement of Loki’s hips, Thor guided him in small circles, relishing the sliding pressure of their erections together. He worked their groins together, swapping drops of pre-cum as the tips tagged one another.      

Loki shivered and tipped his head back against the door as Thor guided his hips and their arousal’s rubbed together, pulling a low moan from him, “N-nn” he breathed, “Thor-” he whined, rolling his hips forward, seeking more friction between them. Loki could feel his body heating up, like he was lit aflame, and he tangled his fingers into Thor’s hair once more, and pulled him down just enough to connect their lips again, this time hungrily. Loki rolled and bucked his hips against Thor’s, breathing hot, husky moans into Thor’s mouth

Pulling Loki from the door, Thor guided them as best he could to the bed without detaching their lips. He suckled and nipped at whatever skin Loki provided, pulling impatiently at the clothes that hid his lover’s body. As soon as Loki’s chest was exposed Thor dove down on the pert nipples, swirling his tongue over the sweet nubs and brushing his thumb over the other. He lay Loki on the furs, tugging his breeches off and then disposing of his own. It was such a relief to be naked. Thor felt like this was his natural state now, to be bare all day with Loki’s body pressed close.

Laying himself along his lover’s lithe form, Thor settled their bodies together just right, sliding his hips enough for pleasant friction as he worshiped Loki’s lips and neck and collar. He loved the sounds that fled Loki’s throat, and he wrapped his palm gently around the slender neck to feel the vibrations of each moan. Thor smiled as he tended to the sensitive line along his lover’s neck, his own cock jumping at each gasp and shudder he drew from Loki.      

Loki held his breath as Thor pressed him back into the furs, stripping them both of their clothing, before they were connected once more. Thor lay himself atop Loki, and he couldn’t help but shudder as the friction against his arousal returned, his body arching against Thor.   
  
Loki trembled as he fought for control of his body, before he managed to murmur, “T-Thor.. ” he whispered, “Thor, you must l-lock the door-” he insisted, biting his lip and tipping his head back as Thor’s lips explored his collarbone, nipping against a particular spot near the base of his neck that seemed to drive Loki while, his cock twitching as he bucked up, whimpering and moaning softly, “Thor!” 

“Damn the lock,” Thor growled, but pushed himself off reluctantly and slid it closed. He bounced back onto the bed and attacked Loki’s feet, biting the curled toes gently and chuckling at the blush on Loki’s cheeks. Eyeing his lover’s bouncing erection, Thor rumbled deeply in his throat and maneuvered himself until they were laying parallel along the bed, and in opposite directions. He took Loki’s manhood into his hollowed cheeks greedily, sucking him in long and hard while his own member sought out Loki’s hot mouth. Thor tongued the precum from the tip, licking softly along the little slit. Once he’d cleaned the salty tip to his satisfaction, Thor pulled Loki in as deeply as he could, eyes pinched shut in concentration, willing himself to slide the cock down his throat until his nose bumped Loki’s balls.  

Loki couldn’t help giggle as Thor bit at his toes, before biting his lip and shuddering as Thor positioned himself, and his mouth worked around his erection, Thor’s own heavy arousal bobbing against Loki’s lips. Loki’s hips bucked slightly and he moaned loudly, before slipping his fingers around the base of Thor’s cock, flicking his tongue against the slit and wrapping his lips around just the head. Loki moaned deeply around Thor’s cock as his own cock was deep throated, and he pushed his head up further to take in more of Thor’s cock, sucking slowly and pushed forward until his nose nudged Thor’s balls. Loki moaned each time Thor’s mouth took him in again, sending vibrations through Thor’s cock as he bobbed his head the best he could, rocking his own hips slowly up, his entire body tense as he was already too close. The entire situation was far too erotic to Loki, and he couldn’t help but whimper and moan around Thor’s cock, suckling harder and flicking her ever talented silver tongue against the underside of Thor’s heavy arousal, before slowly licking away each drop of pre come. 

Thor hissed around Loki’s manhood as he felt his own cock glide through welcoming lips. A skilled tongue teased him, flicking and swirling over the swollen head. Thor groaned appreciatively, encouraging Loki with soft whispers and sucking his member in kind. He traced his fingers behind Loki’s balls, lathering one with his mouth and sliding it into his rear. He pumped gently, focusing more on sucking than loosening. He grinned around the shaft in his mouth, adoring his lover’s cries. No matter how much Loki squirmed and pressed into his hand, Thor continued to suckle happily at the cock, and only kept a single digit inside his brother.

Loki moaned and tried bucking his hips back onto the finger, whimpering, and sucking harder around Thor’s cock. Loki dropped his head down, burying his nose against Thor’s balls, deepthroating him and moaning lowly, before pulling back and kissing the tip. “T-Thor, please..” he finally murmured, pleading for more of Thor’s fingers, “Please. I beg you, do not be so cruel..” he whimpered, flicking his tongue teasingly against the tip of Thor’s cock. 

Loki’s hands balled into loose fists on Thor’s chest as Thor’s hand worked him, his eyes fluttering closed. Loki continued to lift and drop his hips slowly, relishing in the connection they shared, the feeling of being so completely filled by Thor. Loki’s hands uncurled and ran up Thor’s chest, fingers mapping out his skin, memorizing every dip and curve before his thumbs brushed over Thor’s nipples. Loki licked his lips and picked up the pace of his hips slightly, moaning deeply as he rolled his hips in a circle as he dropped down, causing Thor’s cock to brush against his sweet spot. Loki clenched around Thor briefly before rising and repeating the action with a husky moan of Thor’s name, rocking his hips into Thor’s hand as he body clenched around Thor’s arousal with each drop of his hips. 

 

“Oh, that’s good,” Thor breathed, scrunching his face in an effort to contain the eruption building in his groin. Loki’s body was like fire, a burning heat that Thor felt through his entire body each time their hips collided. His chest tingled where Loki’s fingers wandered, a pleasant distraction. The muscles in his abdomen clenched every time he heard his name from those honeyed lips. Loki was working him with purpose now, contracting rhythmically around Thor’s needy cock. He wanted to last longer, to pull Loki off of him, but the sight of his brother riding him with such passion was too thrilling. Thor watched his manhood disappearing over and over in to the tight bottom, admiring the way Loki’s entrance parted and allowed the intruding organ to take its pleasure.  

“Loki,” Thor warned. “I won’t last much longer at this pace." 

 

Loki shivered and leaned down enough to brush his lips against Thor’s, moaning loudly. Loki continued to roll and rock his hips, working Thor’s cock as his own heavy arousal rubbed against Thor’s lower stomach, dripping onto his taut skin. “I want it. Please Thor.. I want to feel you fill me..” Loki moaned against Thor’s lips, lifting and dropping his hips with more fervor now, feeling the heat coil in his groin, signaling that he was already close. “T-Thor..” he moaned, his nails biting into the skin of Thor’s chest slightly. 

Thor obliged with a deep rumble. He let Loki drop down onto him a few more times, hissing in bliss and stroking Loki’s cock with increasing force, then grabbed his brother’s hips firmly and locked them together to release his load. Thor’s hips rose and fell as he pumped his seed inside, but he did not allow even and inch of space between their bodies. He needed to stay deep, to lose himself fully into Loki’s heat. His eyes rolled up into his head and his eyelids fluttered closed. Thor felt his balls constrict a few more times, then he was empty. 

His fingers loosened on Loki’s hips and fell limply to the bed. “Oh, mercy,” he groaned, panting. 

Loki whimpered and arched as he felt Thor climax within him, spilling himself, and Thor’s hand tightening around his length, bringing him to his own climax. Loki quivered on top of Thor, his thighs shaking from the force, before bucking slightly and coming hard, spilling himself across Thor’s chest so hard that his body convulsed slightly, tipping his head back and letting out a loud cry of Thor’s name, before he slumped and collapsed onto Thor’s chest, panting heavily. Loki’s chest rose and fell rapidly as he closed his eyes, trying to come down from his high. 

 

Thor wrapped one arm lazily around Loki’s form, wincing a little when his exhausted member slipped from the comforting warmth of Loki’s body. He wanted to say something sweet, something loving, but his mind never functioned well after sex. He managed a grunt of appreciation, hoping his lover understood, and started drifting into sleep. The new boots would have to wait until later.

 

Loki chuckled faintly at Thor’s grunt, nuzzling his face into Thor’s throat. “That good mm? Left the God of Thunder speechless..” he breathed, his eyes fluttering closed as he drifted in and out of sleep before finally falling asleep. 

 

 


End file.
